Back Again
by littlegirllost2
Summary: Allie's back.
1. Allie and Jason

Disclaimer: The Mini Series "Taken" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Sci-Fi and Steven Spielberg and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Back Again   
Allie and Jason.   
By: kelle24 

After being on the ship for an immeasurable amount of time they had dropped Allie off when she was 21 years old in the rural town of Bangor, Maine. She had been in contact with her parents Charlie and Lisa, but she knew that she had to stay away from them. She couldn't let the government take her like they did so many years ago. She had changed her name just like her grandfather, Jesse, did. 

While she had enrolled in college she met this young man who was the same age as she was and had been abducted too. She was in love with him and they were going to get married soon. She was so happy that she was going to live a normal life. Jason Cambridge was the man who she was going to marry and he was such a caring and loving man. She had met his parents and she liked them and they liked her. 

**** 

Allie better known as Beth had been married to Jason for a year now and they were waiting for the arrival of their firstborn. Allie was due in two months and the happy couple was elated. They were going to have a little boy and had the nursery all done. The walls were done in a powder blue the border was planes and automobiles. The crib was situated on the far wall near the window and there was a rocking chair nearby and a changing table. 

Allie wanted her mother and father to see their new grandchild once he was born, but she also knew that they had to be careful. They had already picked out a name for their son. Jesse Jacob Cambridge. Jesse for Charlie's dad and for Lisa's dad. 

**** 

It was a bright sunshine filled day when Jesse Lee Cambridge made his appearance for the very first time. The boy cried lustily as he was laid in his mother's arms and then stopped when his bright blue eyes caught his mother's eyes. She was amazed at her tiny son and it stole her breath away. 

Walking into the house after having her son she walked to the nursery and rocked her son. After she laid her tiny son in the crib she walked to the phone, picked it up and dialed a familiar phone number. She couldn't give word to her family, but she knew some people who would contact them as soon as it was safe. As she put it down the phone rang again. 

"Allie." 

"Mom." 

"Yes, Honey it's me." 

"How's the baby." 

"He's so tiny and such a good little boy. I can't wait to see you both. How's dad?" 

"He's fine. We'll get to you as soon as possible." 

***** 

Charlie and Lisa drove up to Allie's house and got out of the car. They stared up at the white one story house with four bedrooms. It was perfect for a family that was just starting out. They were only sorry that they weren't there the day that their daughter got married. 

Allie threw open the door as she saw her parents drive up and went out to meet them with the baby in her arms. They hugged and kissed and the proud grandparents took one look at the baby and fell in love with the tiny boy. 

"We named him Jesse for your dad Charlie and his middle name is Jacob for your dad." 

Just then Jason walked out and they were introduced to their daughters husband. 

"How was your trip?" 

"It was good." 

They went in and sat in the living room to talk about everything that was going on in Allie and Jason's life. Lisa was holding her grandson and Charlie was watching them both. 

"We've missed you so much. We're sorry that we couldn't make it to your wedding, baby." 

"I understand." 

All three of them went into the nursery where they watched the sleeping baby. 

"Does Jason know about you? Does he know your real name?" 

"He knows everything." 

"Good, I'm glad." 

****** 

Allie and Jason watched as Lisa and Charlie drove off and then turned to walk back into the house. 

TBC   
  
  



	2. Jesse Jacob

Disclaimer: The Mini Series "Taken" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Sci-Fi and Steven Spielberg and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Back Again   
Jesse Jacob   
By: kelle24 

Jesse Jacob or J.J. as everyone called him was a bright two-year-old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was curious about everything and would often ask why. He wasn't a typical two year old because most two year olds would have a tantrum if they didn't get their way or things didn't go their way, but that was not the case with J.J. He was also special like his grandfather Jacob was and his mother was, but the difference was that doing the things that he did, did not make him sick like his grandfather and mother. 

Since they lived in a rural area they had a horse, chickens even sheep and of course a dog. Once when Gracen the family's dog was pregnant and was having puppies the dog started to get very sick. J.J. the compassionate and caring child he was touched the dog and the dog instantly got better and had her puppies. He also had more powers than his mother had. He could not only talk to the animals as his mother could and blow thing up like his mother did, but he could also levitate things and sort of mind read. He also could sense what other people were feeling and would help them. He could also make people see things that weren't there. He also had the power to heal. 

Once the puppies were ready to be given away they gave all except one of them away. The new puppy's name was Stargazer. Running around the front lawn with Gracen and Stargazer with his mother and father looking after him. He stopped suddenly and looked at the puppy. Quickly walking over to the dog he knelt down and placed his hand on the puppy and then got back up. Stargazer let out a yelp and then ran around chasing Gracen. 

****** 

Four-year-old J.J. stood on the porch and watched his mother hand the clothes on the line then went back inside the house to watch some T.V. He watched Sponge Bob Square Pants. His mother walked in and sat beside him watching the show with him. 

After dinner that night they got their jackets on and got into the family car. They were going to town to watch the Fourth of July fireworks show. They got the blankets out and found themselves a comfortable spot to watch the fireworks. 

People oohed and awed at the bright display of colors lit up the night sky. After it was over they packed the car back up and made their way back home.   


TBC.   



	3. School Daze

Disclaimer: The Mini Series "Taken" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Sci-Fi and Steven Spielberg and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Back Again   
School Daze   
By: kelle24 

J.J. quickly got dressed and ran to the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Today was his first day of school and he didn't want to miss it because he was too excited. After eating his breakfast and brushing his teeth his mother drove him to school. 

He watched as the other kids walked into the school some with their mothers taking them in and some without their mothers or fathers. Walking into the school with the other parents they went into the classroom where the teacher greeted every student and parent. 

Allie drove away after dropping off her son at school. She was a nervous wreck, but her son was so excited. A couple of hours later she went back to the school and picked up her son. He gave her a drawing that he had made today and she took it and laid it on the seat. She watched as he buckled himself up and then drove away from the school. 

***** 

Eight-year-old J.J. ran to the playground where his friends were waiting for him. They stated to play basketball and then suddenly one of the kids collapsed. J.J. went over to his fallen friend and put his hand on Taylor's arm. Taylor got back up and looked around and then looked at J.J. 

"Was that you?" 

"Yes." 

"Thank You." 

"You're Welcome. How are you doing?" 

"I'm fine now." 

"I'm glad that you're okay." 

They got back up and started to play again. 

That night J.J. told his parents what he had done. Allie was worried about what her son had done. She wondered if the boy would tell his parents and what they would say.   


TBC   
  
  
  



	4. Government Knowledge

Disclaimer: The Mini Series "Taken" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Sci-Fi and Steven Spielberg and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Back Again   
Government Knowledge   
By: kelle24 

J.J. grabbed the necklace that was around his neck. His mother had given him the necklace when he was around four years old. His mother said that it was his great grandmothers, great grandfathers, his grandmothers, and his mothers and now it was his. The tiny gold and silver star shown in the sunlight as he stood on the porch of his house. 

His mother and father were still inside. He looked down the road knowing that there was someone coming and they were coming for him. He went back inside and went into the kitchen. When he was in the kitchen cars started to drive up. His mother went to the window to look out. She saw a woman and some men get out of the car. 

She remembered the woman and the man from when she was taken from her parents. She opened the door as they came up the steps. Jason came to the door at the same time as they came up to the porch. 

"Hello Allie." 

"Who?" 

"Don't try to do that. We know who you really are. We also know that you have a son. A son that is more powerful that you ever were. We want to see him." 

"Leave my son out of this. Don't you dare lay one hand on him." 

"You are like your mother. Your mother tried to protect you and look what happened." 

"Leave my son alone." 

"I hear that his name is Jesse Jacob after both of his grandfathers. Very nice of you." 

"Get out." 

J.J. went to the door and peeked out. 

"Hello Jesse Jacob." 

"Hello." 

"I knew your mother when she was a little girl." 

"I know and now you're here for me." 

"Very good, Jesse." 

TBC   



	5. No More

Disclaimer: The Mini Series "Taken" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Sci-Fi and Steven Spielberg and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Back Again   
No More   
By: kelle24 

J.J. looked up towards the sky and wondered if the government would ever stop trying to take him. They had almost succeeded in taking him last week, but he had quickly gotten away from them. 

He stood on the porch and closed his eyes and stood there concentrating. He had gotten into the mind of the government to forget about him and his family. If he did things with his powers the government would never know. His family would forever be off the government's radar. When he married and had children they wouldn't know about any of it. 

Walking back into the house he knew that he wouldn't suffer the same fate as his mother did because this time he would have a normal childhood. He watched as Gracen and Stargazer ran around the front yard and smiled at them. 

****   
Sixteen-year-old J.J. stepped out of the car that he just parked in the high school parking lot. He got his backpack out of the car, locked the door and walked towards the high school. 

His friends were waiting for him in the Quad and they sat there talking to them. He still had Taylor as his friend. Zack, Taylor, Marie and Amy were talking together when the bell rang. They got up and went their own way. 

Walking in the house he went to his room to start his homework. 

***** 

Twenty two year old J.J. walked into his college classroom. He had been seeing this woman named Megan and had a class with her. He sat next to her and took out his notebook as the professor came into the room. 

It was spring break and they were in the park. They walked by the pond that was in the middle of the park and then suddenly J.J. faced Megan and kneeled down on one knee. 

"Will you marry me?" 

She squealed in delight as she said yes. 

TBC   



	6. Family

Disclaimer: The Mini Series "Taken" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to Sci-Fi and Steven Spielberg and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money. 

Back Again   
Family   
By: kelle24 

J.J. and his wife were waiting for the arrival of their twins. They already knew that one was going to be a boy and one a girl. They were going to name them Charlie Lee and Allison Grace Cambridge. For both of their families. 

**** 

Charlie and Allison Cambridge came into the world on a bright sunny day. The twins were crying until they were placed in their parent's arms. Their eyes were open each of the twins looked into their parents eyes. 

Carrying the twins into the house they took them into the nursery. His parents were now a part of his life because of what he did when he was nine years old. They watched him get married and they were there when the twins were born. 

He watched as they slept in their separate cribs. He was in awe of his tiny children. He was glad he did what he did when he was nine. That way his children would never have to worry about using their powers or having to worry if the government were going to capture them. He smiled at his wife and then looked back at his children. 

The End. 

  
  



End file.
